Hiei's Promise
by Animekitty1
Summary: When someone Hiei cares for is killed he makes a promise and vows to find the murderer. But, with no clues or leads, Hiei finds it is difficult to achieve his goal. Rewritten version of Hiei's Greif and Promise.


I finally made a revised version of this chapter. I decided Hiei was a little _too_ OOC. Hopefully this version gets his feelings across better than the original with out Hiei being quite so out of character. On top of that, I fixed some grammatical errors and added in some things. Anyway, I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of its characters, they are they property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I hope you enjoy this rewritten version of "Hiei's Grief and Promise" which is not known as simply "Hiei's Promise."

* * *

Hiei was in a trance. He had just been with his "friends," making fun of Kuwabara when, suddenly, his body seemed to move of its own accord and he blacked out. When Hiei awoke from his trance he found himself in a clearing in the middle of some woods. Hiei realized that he was kneeling over a limp body. Hiei looked down to examine the form that lay before him.

Blood.

Fresh blood.

It covered Hiei's hands and drenched his clothes. It covered the ground and it stained the clothes and hair of the body. Hiei could not see the face of the person he was kneeling over but, Hiei did not feel right, something was horribly wrong. Hiei's heart pounded as he reached down and turned the body over to look as his or her face.

Hiei gasped when he saw the persons face. He felt his blood run cold. The body was that of his younger sister. Her flesh was cold to the touch, all the color was gone from her face. Her deep crimson orbs showed no signs of life.

"Y-Yukina?" Hiei whispered. Hiei searched for a pulse, hoping beyond hope that she was somehow still alive, that he could still save her.

Hiei found no pulse. He reached down and started to shake Yukina's shoulder.

"Yukina? Wake up!" Hiei whispered franticly as his whispers changed to yells and he continued to shake her shoulders. When she did not react Hiei's cries became more desperate.

How did he not recognize her? How could this happen to her? These questions ran through his mind as Hiei tried in vain to wake his sister. Hiei stopped as the realization of the situation finally hit him. She was dead. Yukina was dead.

"No…" Hiei whispered as he turned his head up towards the sky. "NOOO!"

* * *

Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked through the darkness of the night searching for Hiei. Hiei had been insulting Kuwabara, so they all found it strange that Hiei would suddenly leave in mid-sentence.

"Why did Hiei just take off like that?" Yuusuke said. "I mean it's not like Hiei doesn't do that very much, but he was making fun of dumbass here." He jabbed a thumb in Kuwabara's direction.

"Hey! You better say that to my face Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled angrily, but he was ignored. Kuwabara angrily shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered incoherently to himself.

"Yes, Yuusuke I believe you are right about Hiei. It seems rather odd for Hiei to leave in the middle of something he enjoys." Kurama said as they began to walk through a patch of woods.

Just then, Kurama heard a noise. It came from deeper in the woods ahead of them.

"Did you hear that?" Kurama asked.

Yuusuke nodded while Kuwabara looked around in a confused manner.

"I didn't hear anything." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe it was because you were muttering to yourself." Yuusuke replied.

"Hey!" Kuwabara growled.

"Shhh!" Kurama put his index finger up to his mouth, signaling everyone to be quiet.

They all stood and listened quietly. Then, this time they all heard the noise.

"It's coming from over there." Yuusuke said, pointing to where the noise seemed to be coming from. "Follow me!" Yuusuke began to run further into the woods. Kurama and Kuwabara followed closely behind him until they arrived in a clearing.

They all stopped, shocked by the scene before them. Hiei was standing in front of a blood soaked corpse with his hands covering his face.

"Hiei!" Yuusuke and Kurama cried in unison as they ran over to their friend.

"Hiei? Wh…On man…Y-Yukina…?" Yuusuke whispered, taking a step back in shock. He turned to Hiei. "What happened?"

Yuusuke did not receive an answer. Suddenly, he and Kurama heard Kuwabara let out a howl of misery.

"NO! Yukina!" Kuwabara sobbed, turning away and slamming his fist into a tree. He gritted his teeth and began to weep.

Hiei removed his hands from his face and slowly turned to face Yuusuke and Kurama. He took in a deep breath and spoke in a tone no one had ever heard Hiei speak in before, his voice was full of sorrow.

"I found her like this. Maybe if I found her sooner I would have-" Hiei closed his eyes. He did not wish to was more. He wished deeply that Yukina's death had not happened, that Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara did not have to see him in such a state. Yet at the same time, he did not care. His sister, the only family he had left, was gone and she would never come back. He would never have the chance to see her smile again

"Why is he so upset!" Kuwabara half yelled, half sobbed and pointed an accusing finger at Hiei. "He didn't just lose his girl!"

Kuwabara dashed over to Hiei and grabbed him by the collar. "Well! What have _you _lost!"

"_My_ _sister_!" Hiei snapped, his crimson eyes full of both rage and pain. "Yukina was my sister, the only family I had left! And Now she's dead! How could a fool like _you_ understand!" Hiei pried Kuwabara's hands off his collar.

"I would do anything..._anything_ to have her back if I could." Hiei lowered his head and turned away. "Anything..."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei stunned and surprised. He could not believe it. "_You're _Yukina's brother? But…But why didn't you tell her?" Kuwabara did not understand.

"Well, isn't it obvious you fool?" Hiei replied and turned to face Kuwabara again. "I'm a criminal. Blood stained and impure. Yukina was kind and innocent and _pure_...How could she have accepted me? I couldn't even protect her. And now she's gone!" Hiei's shoulders began to tremble.

Hiei took a few steps away from the group and kneeled next to Yukina. His back was turned to the others, obscuring his face from view.

"I'll find out who killed you Yukina. I promise." Hiei whispered in a barely audible voice.

"So, Hiei was Yukina's brother all along?" Kuwabara said, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"I'm afraid you are right Kuwabara." Kurama answered, looking at their anguished friend. "We wanted to keep it a secret from you, and almost everyone else so she wouldn't find out."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and finally understood. He forgot his own pain at losing the love of his life and felt sympathy for Hiei.


End file.
